


Der Tod und das Mädchen

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: The Path (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: Можно сто раз пройти по одной и той же тропе, а на сто первый найти нечто новое.Работа на челлендж "Заселение локации" для паблика vk.com/thepathgame, 2017 год
Kudos: 1





	Der Tod und das Mädchen

_\- Давно ли вы гуляли по лесу?  
\- Что прошло - поминать на что? Да и мне, старухе, не в память._  
**Рей Бредбери**

Миссис Вермиллион устало брела по знакомой тропинке. Лето в этом году выдалось холодным и дождливым, так что её старые кости не переставали ныть, но зато с наступлением сентября природа отплатила за это щедрым урожаем. Корзинка миссис Вермиллион была полна грибов и кислых красных ягод, которые она собиралась продать в городе. 

До дома оставалось совсем недалеко, но пожилая женщина больше не могла идти дальше. Она опустилась на поваленную сосну и поставила свою ношу на землю. Когда-то она могла носиться по лесу без устали, бездумно срывать цветы и танцевать на залитых луной полянах, но это время безвозвратно ушло. Теперь женщине оставалось только закрыть глаза и глубоко вдохнуть сладковатый осенний воздух. 

Миссис Вермиллион продолжала сидеть так до тех пор, пока луч закатного солнца на закрытых веках не подсказал ей, что день на исходе. Только тогда она заставила себя вернуться из сладких объятий воспоминаний к своей корзинке и дороге домой. Женщина наклонилась, чтобы поднять свои вещи, и ее взгляд зацепился за нечто необычное. Это был кусок старых рельсов. Прежде миссис Вермиллион никогда их не видела, да и не слышала даже о том, чтобы через лес проходила дорога, а ведь она прожила здесь всю свою жизнь! Любопытство придало ей сил, и она сделала несколько шагов, только чтобы убедиться – эти рельсы продолжаются вдаль, в самую глубь чащи.  
\- Не слишком ли я стара для этого? – после смерти мужа миссис Вермиллион часто разговаривала вслух, - Но даже если и так, чего мне теперь бояться?  
Женщина решительно зашагала вперед. Забытая корзинка осталась лежать у сосны.

Ржавые тела поездов были свалены в кучу, будто бы ими играл ребенок, да так и побросал, увлекшись чем-то иным. Металл был покрыт мхами и плющом, кое-где лежали чьи-то вещи: чемоданы, сумки, шляпные коробки. Миссис Вермиллион вдруг вспомнила суматоху вокзала в тот день, когда ее жених уходил на войну. В тот день люди тоже многое потеряли. Как оказалось, вещи не имеют никакого значения, если поезд увозит твое счастливое будущее.   
\- Может, это те самые вагоны? Потому их здесь и спрятали?  
Но едва задав этот вопрос, она поняла что ошиблась. Те поезда были совсем иные, куда более новые, чем эти. Эти, кажется, лежали здесь с сотворения мира. 

Ветер протяжно гудел в металлических останках, но миссис Вермиллион это совсем не пугало. Напротив, она чувствовала себя куда лучше, чем когда-либо за последние годы. Она даже перекинула через плечо густую седую косу – проверить, не вернулся ли прежний глубокий черный цвет. Но нет, какой бы сильной не ощущала себя сейчас женщина, ее тело оставалось старым. Столь же старыми были и поезда, и её неудержимо влекло заглянуть в сердце одного из них. 

Внутри вагон являл собой весьма величественное зрелище: красный бархат сидений и арки некогда ценной древесины, покрытые тусклой бронзой ручки и кристаллы битого стекла. Всюду сновали мыши, совсем не боящиеся человеческого присутствия.   
\- Прекрасная юность, - усмехнулась миссис Вермиллион, - Рот девушки, что долго пролежала в камышах…*  
Под одним из сидений блестела застежкой сумка. Она казалась новее, чем все вокруг, кожа не потускнела и не порвалась. Даже мыши обходили её стороной. Миссис Вермиллион вытащила её и без труда раскрыла. Внутри разноцветным конфетти лежали карты, открытки, рекламы отелей – приглашения в путешествия, в которых миссис Вермиллион никогда не бывала.   
\- Может, стоит начать? – спросила она себя и перекинула сумку через плечо, - Здесь мне терять нечего.  
О корзинке она и не вспоминала.

Уже стемнело, и миссис Вермиллион продолжала путь через ночь, благо в сумке нашелся и фонарик, и компас. Только стрелка компаса постоянно вертелась, а фонарик светил тускло, выхватывая лишь ближайшие объекты.   
Через несколько часов миссис Вермиллион возвратилась к кладбищу поездов.  
\- Не может этого быть, - возмутилась она, - Я прекрасно ориентируюсь в лесу!  
\- Должно быть, Вы все же заблудились.  
Женщина обернулась. Позади нее стоял высокий человек в бордовой форме начальника станции.  
\- Вы так думаете?  
\- Это часто случается. Идемте, я провожу Вас в зал для встречающих. Вас уже давно ждут.   
Миссис Вермиллион подала Начальнику Станции руку и покорно последовала за ним. Впереди, меж деревьев, уже был слышан гул вокзала.   
\- Мой поезд здорово задержался, - заметила миссис Вермиллион.  
\- Но теперь Вы там, где должны быть, ответил Начальник Станции.   
Женщина улыбнулась - она различила в толпе голос своего мужа.   
\- Давно пора, - сказала она и шагнула в темноту.

**Author's Note:**

> *Имеется в виду стихотворение Готфрида Бенна "Schöne Jugend"


End file.
